


Found Myself A Cheerleader

by Aleclightwoods (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Nerdy! Simon, Soccer! Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/Aleclightwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Imagine Raphael being the captain of his high school’s soccer team. Simon is the nerdy best friend who goes to every game and cheers Raph on as loud as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Myself A Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt which I changed a bit  
> \--  
> Unbeta'd  
> \--  
> Title: Cheerleader by Omi

Simon’s never really been a big sports fan; it’s never exactly been his thing. But the boy’s soccer team, that’s a different story. Clary says that it’s because of the new, quite attractive, captain, _Raphael,_ that just transferred from the next town over. Simon thinks that he just didn’t realize how awesome soccer was before now. Even Alec agrees with Clary.

 

Simon drags them to the game on Thursday night, when it is almost cold enough for snow. The weather gods seem to be in Simon’s favor however, and the snow holds off. Still, he can see Raphael’s breath when he turns to look at the stands. As per Simon’s request, the gang is dressed in their school colors, royal blue, grey and white. Simon is wearing one of Jace’s discarded hoodies from when he played soccer in his first year and he’s got them sitting in the front row. They’re so close that when Raphael looks up, he looks straight into Simon’s eyes. Simon shivers and it’s not just the cold. Raphael smiles and smirks when heat flushes Simon’s cold cheeks.

 

The game is going very well for Simon. Raphael is seemingly everywhere and Simon can’t really get enough of watching him play soccer. He’s good, Simon can tell, even with his limited sports knowledge. Their school is lucky to have him.

By half time, they’re up by 2 and the temperature has dropped severely. Alec, having had enough, takes his boyfriend’s hand and practically drags Magnus away. Simon looks at Clary and Jace but they both give him a sympathetic glance as they walk away. Only Izzie is left and she doesn’t look too happy.

Simon sighs, “I know you didn’t even want to come. You don’t have to stay.”

Izzie shivers, “Are you sure?”

“Of course, you’re freezing.” Simon rubs her shoulder as she stands up and waves him goodbye.

Simon knows that they are all smart to be leaving. It’s way too cold to sit on the metal bleachers for much longer. He stands slowly, rubbing his shoulders and legs, trying to warm them up.

“You’re not leaving too are you?” He hears from the field below him. “I thought I was putting on quite the show.”

Simon spins around and sees Raphael’s trademark smirk staring up at him.

“What? No, my friends are just-“ Simon stutters, “I’m not leaving.”

“Good,” Raphael reaches down into his bag and takes out a black toque with _Lions Soccer_ written across it and tosses it to Simon. “This will help keep you warm.”

Simon grins and places the toque on his head, pulling it down to cover his ears.

“Cute,” Raphael murmurs and turns back to the game.

 

They win and Raphael gives Simon a very obvious once over as Simon stands up to leave. Simon starts to take off his toque but Raphael motions for him to keep it. “It’s cuter on you.” He mouths and then gets swept up in the crowed.

 

Simon goes to every game. Occasionally Izzie or Clary joins him, but usually he goes alone, always wearing the toque Raphael gave him. Every game, Raphael looks up as if to check that Simon is there and Simon has become so used to this that he doesn’t hesitate to cheer for as loud as he can for Raphael.

 

School is a different story. Raphael hardly speaks to Simon, except the occasional glance when he walks by in the cafeteria. Raphael always sits with the soccer guys who don’t seem to take kindly to nerdy Simon so he stays away. Clary and Izzie always give him sympathetic glances when he walks by Raphael yet again without contact.

 

Term finals come up and suddenly Simon is swamped with studying for his social studies, biology and math finals. Two soccer games go by without Simon in attendance, a fact that severely worries Raphael. They lose both games.

 

The morning before his math exam, Simon shows up early to get in some last minute studying. When he arrives at the school, he notices that soccer practice is just ending. There’s a big tournament this weekend but it’s out of town and Simon just doesn’t have the money to go away for a weekend simply to watch gorgeous soccer players.

He camps out in the library, math papers and textbook scattered across the table he’s occupying. His headphones are blaring the Star Wars soundtrack, the only thing that calms him down and won’t distract his brain. Suddenly, the chair across from him is pulled out and occupied by Raphael.

“Well, you’re alive.”

“Hmm?” Simon looks up, dropping his pencil and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Dios, you’re a bit jumpy aren’t you?” Raphael teases. “I was just wondering why our good luck charm hasn’t been at our games lately.”

“Uhm, finals?” Simon gestures around him, blushing at the comment. Was he really their good luck charm?

“Well that’s really too bad.” Raphael reaches across the table to pull the textbook that Simon is scanning away. “Because scoring goals just isn’t the same without my own personal cheerleader.”

“I was cheering for everyone, not just you.” Simon lies, trying to reach for his textbook.

“Sure you were, cutie.” Raphael lets his hand brush Simon’s as he closes the textbook and stores it under the library table.

“Hey! I need that, my exam is in 3 hours.” Simon reaches out for the book.

“Tell me, would you really rather by studying right now?” Raphael raises an eyebrow as he trails his hand along Simon’s forearm. “Because I can think of some much more entertaining things we could be doing.”

Simon nearly chokes on his saliva. “We?”

Raphael chuckles, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Cute? I, uh-“ Simon trips over his words.

“Let me spell this out for you.” Raphael leans in close to Simon’s ear, “I want to go and get some lunch with you and maybe then continue to get lunch with you and do other things for a long time. Would you like that?”

Simon nods frantically.

“Good, 3 hours is plenty of time for what I have in mind.” Raphael steps back, takes Simon’s hand and practically drags him to lunch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
